Happy New Year
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Again, a KaiSoo fiction. Happy New Year RnR, jeballll...


Happy New Year

.

Cast :: EXO Member

Pairing :: KaiDo :D (and others)

Genre :: Romace, Fluffy, BL.

Rating :: *gelengin kepala tanda gak tau*

.

Author :: Specialpie

Summary :: Ini adalah tahun baru pertama yang aku lewati bersamamu semenjak aku menjadi namjachingumu. Dan aku ingin menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam terindah, sebagai malam pergantian tahun yang sangat romantis untuk kita, hyung…

Disclaimer :: Jongin punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiDo itu punya author ^_^) *dipasug exotics dan kaido shipper*

.

**Buat para readers yang gak suka sama plot cerita, couple, cast, dan authornya, sebaiknya tidak untuk membaca fanfict ini. Silahkan klik BACK atau CLOSE ^_^)**

.

Warning :: Gaje, Abal, Kesalahan berserakan, bukan EYD, Miss Typo(s), etc.

.

Happy Reading, Exotics dan KaiDo Shipper ^_^)b

.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

.

"Tinggal dua jam lagi…" Gumam Suho. Ia dengan santai duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah tentang dunia Kpop.

"Haaaa~ Iya, dua jam lagi." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Hyungdeul, kita belum punya petasan dan kembang api. Makanan juga belum ada. Otteokhae?" Keluh si magnae. Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat semua member kalang kabut.

Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil duduk di sofa dekat Suho langsung melotot mendengarnya. Baekhyun dan Suho yang sedang santai –dengan wajah lelah- juga terlonjak. Kai yang sedang bermain PSP langsung shock, entah karena ia sedih belum menyiapkan petasan dan kembang api atau shock karena tulisan bold capital GAME OVER kini menghiasi layar PSPnya. Dan Dio? Yah bisa dipastikan volume matanya menjadi lebih besar dari ukuran normal.

"Omonaaa~~ Saking banyaknya pekerjaan, sampai lupa kalau persiapan tahun baru kita belum membelinya." Suho nampak frustasi.

"Hmm, biar aku dan Jongin saja yang membeli kembang api keluar, hyung…" Tawar Sehun. Ia menatap semua hyungdeulnya termasuk si Kkamjong.

Kai, yang merasa diajak oleh Sehun langsung mematikan PSPnya dan menyimpannya di meja didepannya. "Oke!" Kai beranjak dan menggandeng tangan Sehun. "Kajja!" Lanjutnya.

Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka yang kekanakkan. "Dasar bocah!" Suho bergumam. "Tunggu aku!" Suho segera menyusul mereka.

BaekYeol hanya bergumam pelan melihat mereka. Sehun dan Kai yang masih kanak-kanak dan Suho yang seperti seorang appa, hahaha~

Dio? Raut wajahnya menjadi aneh. Tidak ceria dan selalu diam. Entah kenapa, hanya Dio yang tau.

"Ya. Baekkie hyung, Chanyeol hyung. Sebaiknya kalian membantuku membereskan dorm dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pergantian malam tahun baru nanti. Biar aku yang akan memasak." Dio berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Siap, Kyungsoo-ah…" BaekYeol menjawab dengan penuh semangat yang berapi-api.

.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 23.47 KST.

"Ya! Itu ice cream-ku, Kkamjong!" Si magnae memekik kencang saat ice creamnya diambil secara paksa oleh Kai.

"Aww! Appo!" Lirih Chanyeol. Ia tampak menatap jari-jari tangannya dengan tatapan malang. "Hei, Kkamjong. Kalau tertawa jangan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Kau tidak melihat tanganku berada dibawah kakimu, hah? Kau menginjaknya!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Sang pelaku hanya nyengir kuda sambil mengakat jemarinya yang sudah membentuk 'V'. "Ahahahaaaa~ mianhae Sehunnie. Persediaan eskrimku sudah habis, dan aku sedang ingin ice cream. Hyung kesayanganku belum membelikan lagi ice cream. Dan Chanyeol hyung, aku minta maaf. Kakiku tidak punya mata, jadinya tidak melihat kalau tanganmu sedang berada di dekat kakiku." Jawabnya asal. Ia masih terus memakan ice cream yang dicurinya dari tangan Sehun.

"Sialan kau, Kkamjong!" Kesal Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Woaaaahhhh~ makanannya enak sekali." Baekhyun yang sedang memakan spaghetti bergumam senang.

"Dio memasak makanan special untuk tahun baru kali ini!" Teriak Suho yang juga sedang menyantap salad buah yang sangat segar.

"Hei! Aku juga mau!" Chanyeol segera mengambil mangkuk dan menuang sup ke mangkuknya. "Yeaa, mashitaaaaaaaa!" Ujarnya senang.

Sehun juga sama. Ia mengambil garpuh dan segera memasukkan spaghetti ke mulutnya. "Masakan umma memang selalu enak." Pujinya.

Kai yang sudah merasa kenyang dengan ice creamnya hanya memandang hyung dan dongsaengnya yang seperti kelaparan itu. Matanya mencari-cari sosok seseorang. Sosok yang tidak terdengar suaranya. "Dimana Dio hyung?" Batinnya.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan empat orang yang sedang sibuk dengan makanan sambil sesekali berebut.

Ceklek_ Kai membuka pintu kamarnya. Lampunya menyala dan kasurnya kosong. Yang Kai lihat hanya pintu balkon kamar mereka yang terbuka. Kai bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau hyung tercintanya berada disana.

Kai berjalan mendekat dan mendapati Dio sedang berdiri sendirian disana.

"Kenapa disini, hyung? Udaranya dingin." Kai memeluk Dio dari belakang. Membuat Dio membulatkan matanya, merasa kaget.

"K-kai…"

"Ne. kenapa disini? Semuanya sedang memakan masakanmu, mereka semua menyukainya…" Ucap Kai. Ia menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Dio, membuat Dio merasakan hembusan nafas teratur namjachingunya.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin disini." Jawab Dio.

"Kau lelah, hyung? Sebentar lagi mereka pasti ke taman belakang untuk menyalakan kembang api. Kau mau ikut?"

Dio menggeleng kecil sambil menutup matanya dan membuang nafas berat. "Anniyo." Jawabnya.

"Wae?"

"Kalau kau mau bermain kembang api dengan Sehun pergi saja. Atau mungkin kau mau bergurau bersama Suho hyung? Atau kau mau bermain game bersama Chanyeol hyung. Pergi saja." Jawab Dio dengan datar sambil melepas tangan Kai yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

Kai terlonjak. Ia heran kenapa Dio menjadi sedingin ini. Kai menarik tangan Dio dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. "Wae, hyung?"

"Anniyo."

"Bohong. Wae gudhae?" Kai masih meminta penjelasan.

Dio mengusap lengannya saat angin semakin berhembus kencang. "Kau senang kan kalau berdua saja dengan game-mu? Kau juga senang saat bermain dengan sehun? Kau senang saat Suho hyung dan BaekYeol mengajakmu bergurau? Aku tau aku itu membosankan. Aku juga tau kau tidak terlalu suka jika berdua denganku. Aku terlalu berisik dan cerewet. Aku terlalu babbo untuk sekedar berbincang denganmu." Jawab Dio tanpa memadang Kai sedikitpun. Ia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Kai. Dio masih mengusap tangannya karena angin malam di malam pergantian tahun terasa sangat dingin.

Kai diam sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Kembali ia memeluk Dio dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Dio. "Jadi hyungku ini cemburu, ya?" Godanya.

"…"

"Mianhae, hyung… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tau kalau hyung merasa seperti itu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kesenanganku sendiri. Mianhae…" Sesal Kai. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Dio.

"Hyung, mian…" Sesal Kai lagi.

"Huff~ dasar anak kecil!" Ucap Dio diselingi sedikit tawa.

Kai sepertinya sudah merasa Dio-nya telah kembali. Posisinya masih sama. Memeluk Dio dari belakang dengan wajah yang disandarkan dipundak Dio. "Ini adalah tahun baru pertama yang aku lewati bersamamu semenjak aku menjadi namjachingumu. Dan aku ingin menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam terindah, sebagai malam pergantian tahun yang sangat romantis untuk kita, hyung…" Ucap Kai. "Saranghae, hyung. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun. Aku mungkin tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika tanpamu. Dan aku selalu kacau jika sudah marah denganmu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Bisik Kai di telinga Dio.

Dio tersenyum. "Nado…" Balasnya. "Aku kedinginan, Kai…"

"Aku tetap memelukmu, hyung. Agar kau selalu hangat."

Dio menutup matanya. Merasakan hangatnya ketika dipeluk oleh Kai. Rasa hangat itu terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya."Gomawo, Kai-ah…" Bisiknya.

Kai yang sedang memeluknya hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, lihat! Kembang apinya sudah dimulai!" Teriak Kai sambil menunjuk kelangit.

Letusan kembang api sudah dimulai. Mata Dio membulat sempurna, bibirnya tidak berhenti bergumam "woaaahh". Seperti anak kecil dan itu sangat lucu, pikir Kai.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kesamping Dio. Tangan kanannya merangkul Dio, merapatkan tubuh Dio dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kai menatap kembang api dan Dio bergantian.

CUP!

Kai mengecup pipi chubby Dio sekilas. Membuat Dio berhenti heboh dan menatap Kai.

"Happy New Year, hyung… Terimakasih sudah menemaniku setahun ini. Sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Sudah memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang. Gomawo…" Ucap Kai. Ia mencium kening Dio, turun ke kedua kelopak mata Dio, dan pipi chubby Dio.

Dio hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kai. "Saranghae…" Katanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, Kai, Kyungsoo! Selamat tahun baru!" Teriak BaekYeol dari bawah, tepat di halaman dorm exo.

Duarrrr! Empat member exo-k menyalakan lagi kembang api sambil tertawa.

Kai dan Dio saling menatap dan saling tersenyum. Sampai mereka berpelukan kembali. "Ini adalah tahun baru tebaikku. Gomawo, Kai-ah…" Bisik Dio senang.

THE END-


End file.
